Manny Mua
competed in Season 3 of Escape the Night, as a Record Producer. He placed 4th, and was the seveth person eliminated. He was shot in Episode 9. Description Manny Mua was a competitor in Season 3 of Escape the Night. He is invited on an adventure taking place in the 1970's by Joey Graceffa, where they must rescue a town called Everlock. He portrays the Record Producer, and starred in 9 Episodes. Manny was the strong man of the group, quite ltierally. Manny completed physical challenges with ease, and was overall a huge help to the guests, which is why he was kept around for a while. His game nearly came to an end in Episode 5, where he was sent into the challenge against Matthew Patrick, but he won, living to see another day. After this competition, Manny came back stronger and was prepared for anything the guests threw at him. Despite losing the challenge in Episode 7 after being sent in by Safiya, he was able to live trough a twist. He also competed in the Epiosde 8's Witches Curse challenge, and finished in close third, living to see yet another day. His game came to an end in Episode 9, where the guests agreed to all vote for themself. Manny and Nikita Dragun's cards were drawn, and it was a difficult challenge for both as they bonded extremely well, being best friends. Nikita got ahold of the gun first, and shot Manny without thinking twice, killing him instantly. Progress History Strong Like a Demon - Episode 5 Only the men are eligible for elimination, and instantly, chaos breaks out. Despite their desperate attempt to sway votes their way, Matthew Patrick and Manny are voted into the challenge. In the challenge, the two had to prove which one of them is the stronger link via tasks given out by the Strong Man. The competition tied, and the two had to break the tie in an arm wrestling game. Manny won, causing the Strong Man to bash Matthew's head in. Funhouse - Epiosde 7 After surviving all 3 rooms without being caught, Rosanna Pansino, and Safiya Nygaard are able to escape Willie's funhouse. The two were Immune from elimination, and had to select the two challengers with their sole vote. Rosanna sent in Manny, while Safiya sent in Nikita Dragun. While Nikita won, it was revealed to be a twist, and the person who voted in the winner would be killed. This caused Willie to fishhook Safiya, killing her. Wicked Witches - Epiosde 8 Joey Graceffa, Manny, Matthew Patrick and Rosanna Pansino are all cursed by the Witches and must undertake the Witches' gauntlet race. In the race, the four challengers must complete 4 tasks. As the men all move on, and complete the tasks, Rosanna is stuck on the first step, not being able to swallow the Witches brew. As all men complete the challenge, Rosanna is stabbed by all 3 Witches. Control Issues - Episode 9 After everyone voted for themself, the cards of Manny and Nikita Dragun are drawn, and the two must face off in the last challenge of the season. They had to dig in piles of popcorn to find keys, and open the various boxes infront of them as one contained a gun. Nikita was able to find the last key first, and opened the box, gaining the gun. She had a choice, to kill herself or Manny. She didn't think twice, and pulled the trigger on Manny. Voting History Thumbnails S3E1.jpg|Manny in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Colleen Ballinger. S3E5.jpg|Manny in the Episode 5 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Rosanna Pansino. S3E7.jpg|Manny in the Episode 7 thumbnail with Nikita Dragun. S3E9.jpg|Manny in the Episode 9 thumbnail with Nikita Dragun. S3E12.jpg|Manny Mua in the Episode 12 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger, MatPat, Joey Graceffa, and Nikita Dragun. Trivia *Manny revealed that he found Matthew Patrick cute in a "nerdy way", and wanted to have a showmance with him. *Manny is the only deceased contestant to compete in four challenges in their run. *Manny lost half of the challenges he competed in, losing two out of four challenges. Category:Season 3 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:LGBTQ+ Contestants Category:Seventh Eliminated